My New Pet
by Defective Cat57
Summary: An Ellen Yin fanfic. Yin has an encounter with the Joker...He has plans for her...


A/N: I have only watched "The Batman" once. That was this morning (Saturday). So don't kill me for anything. I have always been interested in Batman series. Batman: TAS was the one I grew up with so I am more familiar with that one. So yeah, on with a fanfiction, most likely ending up as a one shot because, like I said, I have only watched "The Batman" once. Already I liked Det. Ellen Yin because of her uncanny resemblance to Elisa Maza from "Gargoyles" another fave of mine. Okay, enough of me talking and more writing.

Det. Ellen Yin left the police station late that as per usual. She yawned and stretched as she continues sleepily towards her parked car. Yin unlocked it and through her briefcase, heavy with other cases she needed to look at, and her coat in the passenger side seat.

As she began to pull out of the police parking lot, another vehicle began to follow her…

Yin pulled through a coffee shop drive through, she ordered a mocha coffee, to keep her awake long enough to get home.

After she paid and got her drink, it was then that she noticed the van following her. She shrugged it off for a little while, but it still was behind her. Yin took meaningless turns to see if her hunch was right.

The van continued to follow her. She was right. Yin couldn't identify the driver because of the lack of light. She reached into her pocket to call for help.

While Yin was digging in her pocket for the commlink to Batman, she dropped her eyes long enough to lose track of the road. By the time she fished it out and pressed the "Call" button, a car horn blared. She looked up to see a pair of oncoming headlights. Yin quickly jerked the wheel to the right. Yin overcorrected and skidded into a wide alley. A old wooden fence blocked her way and the mysterious van pulled in to block her way back out. The driver and a bunch of other passengers got out.

When the one of the passengers walked in front of the headlights they had fixed on her, she recognized the crazed face.

Other more muscular clowns reached her side of the car.

They all had wicked smiles on their faces. A big brute had begun to open the door.

Yin fuddled in her coat to pull out her police issued weapon. The Joker was opened the passenger side and stopped her.

"You wouldn't want to do that now would you?" he said wickedly with that stupid grin across his face.

At that time the commlink was answered by a familiar voice. It was the voice of Batman.

"Yin? Yin! Yin, are you okay?" the voice called.

The Joker simply and quietly covered the commlink with Yin's coat.

The big clown had grabbed Yin's other dainty arm and crudely yanked her out of the car. He slammed her against the car like she had done to a lot of other people. They pulled both of her hands behind her back and tied them together tightly with a chain of multi-colored handkerchiefs.

_Another sick joke I'm sure…_Yin thought to herself.

The clown finished tying her hands and then whipped her around to face the Joker's ugly face again.

"Say cheese!" he said and then sprayed her face with some sort of noxious fumes.

Yin coughed and recognized the fumes as sleeping gas. She was out cold in a matter of moments.

"Load her in the back." The Joker ordered. "Gently you morons! I don't want my new pet getting hurt." He wrung his ghastly white hands together in joy and anticipation.

The brutes loaded Yin in the backseat then left her car in the alleyway.

Yin woke later when the van began to slow to a stop. She was still very groggy from the sleeping gas.

The clowns unloaded her and brought her into the abandoned funhouse that the Joker called his lair.

They drug Yin's limp body into a caged area. Her body to respond to her commands to fight. The dropped her down.

The Joker entered the area with his hands behind his back. He still smiled. He brought one around and picked up Yin's chin and looked into her face.

"My dear, you are perfect. Instead of being Batman's companion you will be mine." He giggled. He pulled Yin's red overshirt down exposing her upper arm. The Joker brought his other hand around. In his hand, he held a syringe.

"I had this made special." He giggled some more. The Joker stuck the needle in her flesh.

Yin flinched. She hated shots. The burning sensation ran further down her arm as the Joker pushed the plunger down.

Finally, he withdrew the empty vaccine. As another joke, he put a bandage with smiley faces on her arm.

Yin felt as the contents of the vaccine spread throughout her body. Progessively, she began to feel worse. Yin fell asleep again.

"Untie her bonds," was the last thing Yin heard the Joker say to his flunkies.

Yin slept for a few more hours. She woke up still in the caged area. It felt as thought her stomach was tied in a knot.

The Joker still stared at her with a smile on his face.

"What did you do to me?" Yin asked weakly.

The Joker laughed out loud and didn't answer. He just continued to watch Yin.

A loud crack sounded in Yin's back. She hunched over. Yin threw up all the contents in her stomach.

Yin gagged some more. "What-What did you do to me?" she asked getting worried. Her hand crackled and grew bigger.

Yin's fingers cracked as they grew longer and thicker. Her fingernails grew out into long, black and curved claws. Muscles in her arms and back began to grow bigger and stronger.

Yin's lean frame grew bigger as the muscle expansion grew from her back to her lower back to her legs. The seams past her knees ripped apart as her calf muscles expanded. Past her ankles her feet grew longer. Yin's clawed feet easily tore through the material. Her feet became more canine like. Pads formed on her hands, fingertips, toes and feet.

Yin brought her monstrous hands her face as pain built up in her neck and head. Her black hair grew out into a wily black mane that continued to grow down her back. Yin's ears began to point and move towards the top of her head, but they kept their rounded shape.

Yin's teeth began to grow out into fangs and realign themselves. She drooled. As her teeth realigned, her face and nose began to pull out into a narrow, short muzzle. Her nose bled. Yin's jaw muscles grew powerful. She snapped her powerful jaws shut.

Yin whimpered in pain as her arm muscles grew out and tore apart the red overshirt she wore. It had split in half across her expanding back.

A light tawny brown fur began to spread across her still growing body. Yin had another growing pang in her lower back. A short tail grew out of the loose seams in the seat of her jeans. The bony part was the light brown color then longer black hair began to grow out making it look like a long brush. Yin's neck became thick and powerful.

Black fur began to grow across her muzzle a short contrast to the gleaming white teeth that she bared in a snarl. More black fur grew up Yin's arms and legs. Darker brown spots began to fade into the lighter brown fur. Along her mane red fur began to grow at the base of the black hair. The spots began to gross all over her body.

Halfway down her neck, lighter almost white fur began to grow. Longer white fur covered her chest and grew down her stomach.

The Joker was in awe and for once, silent through the whole transformation.

Another loud crack sounded in Yin's neck. Yin yelped in pain. From her shoulders down, her neck hung low. Yin attempted to stand shakily on all fours. She stumbled a little, but remained standing. She panted and her long pink tongue hung out the side of the bone-crushing jaws.

Tears ran down her face and muzzle. Yin's dark eyes met the Joker's crazed glare. They revealed a hatred for the Joker in their wet gleam.

But her body had hit rock bottom. Yin was terribly exhausted. Her muscles were weak. Yin's vision was foggy, but she looked down and saw her large hand-paws. She saw the tawny fur on her elbows and upwards. The spots made her dizzier. Yin sat down with her back against the cage. Then she slipped further down to the ground. Yin sleepily shut her eyes. She began to sleep deeply.

The Joker watched her for a little bit from his "throne". Then he giggled.

"My pet," he whispered. His laughing grew louder. He twitched like a little boy that got his desired Christmas present. "My pet!" he shouted and laughed.

The Joker's laughter echoed through the abandoned funhouse and into the Gotham night sky.

A/N: After writing this, perhaps I will continue this…. Meh. Read and Review! Enjoy!


End file.
